Renouncing Darkness
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Broken and alone, Dark Rayman wanders though the forest, as he laments on his dark past, and wondering what's next for him now that's he's all alone. But when he's attacked by some monsters, Rayman and the gang come to his recuse, where they take him in and Rayman gives his dark counterpart a new chapter on life, and the chance to abandon the darkness. One-shot!


**Hey guys. Now this will be my first fanfiction into the Rayman franchise. I was inspired to write this after returning to one of my beloved childhood video game franchises and because Rayman is one of the most unique and awesome heroes out there, who is even more awesome in Legends. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Please enjoy my new one-shot staring the limbless hero. No flames!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RAYMAN FRANCHISE! IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER UBISOFT!**

* * *

 **~Renouncing Darkness~**

It was a rather ordinary night in the Glade, except for the raging storm that was plaguing the forest area of the Glade, and that allowed some of the nightmarish creatures of the world to run freely through the forest. The nightmarish creatures were really just what was left of the Magician's minions after his most recent defeat. None of the creatures really posed much of a threat, but they still were a bothersome nuisance from time to time. They were mainly just those hideous Lividstone creatures, along with a couple of Toads and Psycolops as well.

They were perhaps the weakest of the Magician's forces and though they served him loyally, and in return for their services got to commit as much destruction and chaos to their hearts content. However, while they were glad the Magician was allowing them to destroy the world, they preferred to have a true villain like the infamous Mr. Dark be their master, but he mysteriously vanished after his defeat by Rayman's hands. But now that their former master is gone, they don't have to be ordered around, and shrieked in joy, as they begin their mayhem, just as lightning flashed in the sky above them, and it poured down rain.

The storm raged on, as the nightmarish creatures went on the attack, and devastated a small village, as the friendly Teensies that lived there all fled after the nightmarish villains pillaged the villains, and started to destroy a couple of the tress deep in the forest, unaware that were being watched a limbless hero in the tress above them. Now, it wasn't the beloved limbless hero of the Glade that has saved the world countless times over, it was his evil counterpart, Dark Rayman looking down at the mindless idiots in disgust.

Although the dark counterpart loved evil and darkness, he was disgusted by the nightmare creatures own idiocy, and it somewhat made him ashamed to even still be a villain. But he had for a longtime considered abandoning his life as a villain, since he realized it was now pretty much pointless to continue this fight for good and evil, and since Mr. Dark had left him for dead after his defeat, he had felt a hole in his heart form. He looked down at the white 'O' on his dark colored hoodie, and clenches it tightly, as he fights back some tears in his evil yellow eyes.

 **"Why did you leave me behind, father? Why? Why?"** Dark Rayman muttered, as he started to cry, unaware he was attracting some unwanted attention. **"You created me and gave me life, so I could help you rule over the world, but you have forsaken me and left me for dead."** He muttered more, and continued crying uncontrollably.

Dark Rayman wasn't all evil inside, but he was raised to be evil very quickly by his 'father', but now he was nothing more than just a henchman to other villains and just kept losing in battles to his good counterpart. He absolutely hated the Magician with a burning passion, because he was nothing more than some idiot pretender who claimed he worshiped Mr. Dark, but it was only a flock so he could become the new ultimate evil, and that made him almost want to squeeze the life out of the Dark Teensie. When Rayman defeated him and he was presumed dead. However, when it became clear that his former master had survived the explosion, but had also being split into five Dark Teensies, he hated them five times as much. He had so much hatred towards the five, that he didn't even bother to fight with the forces of evil, instead he was cheering for Rayman and his friends to defeat the five once and for all. He loved it when they were all defeated, and sent to spend all eternity on a faraway moon being used all musical instruments for those imp-like aliens and getting poked in the butt with pitchforks. Still, he still felt empty inside and wanted to be with his 'father', but he never came for him, and it broke his heart to pieces.

 **"Father, please come back to me! Please don't leave me alone out here!"** Dark Rayman yelled, as he broke down sobbing on the ground, as the nightmarish creatures were closing in on him. **"The Magician's gone forever and I've got no propose now! Please take back your son!"** He screamed, as he cried even more in despair.

"Well, well, well, looks like there's a crybaby in the woods with us!" The Toad that was leading the nightmarish group of monsters. "Find the crybaby and kill him, boys! I've got the taste for blood!"

Dark Rayman continued to sob in despair, as he felt his heart was about to literally shatter into a million tiny pieces, as he began thinking about his past actions. He didn't really hate Rayman or any of his friends, but he did have a little bit of a rivalry with his good counterpart, but he never thought of killing the hero ever. In some strange way, he actually genuinely cared for the limbless hero, though he couldn't really understand why he'd care for someone who's supposed to be his enemy. But Rayman was somehow much nicer to them and never ever had killer intentions in mind when they fought, and he seemed to show some care and sympathy towards him more than his so-called 'father' and idiot master. His own enemy cared for him more than his 'father' and they just broke him apart, as he punched a tree so hard in anger, it fell to the ground, revealing his location to the nightmarish monsters.

 **"I loved you, father! I loved you and you abandoned me for your selfish ambitions! I wanted to make you proud, but I was nothing more than a pawn to you!"** Dark Rayman shrieked in anger, as he slammed his gloved hands to the ground, crying more in despair. **"I HATE YOU, FATHER! My own good counterpart cared about me than you ever did! Cruse you, Mr. Dark!"** He screamed renouncing his former 'father' now and forever, as heard the sounds of clapping around him.

"Well, we found our crybaby and look at that, he's turned traitor and abandoned Mr. Dark!" The Toad bellowed, as he took out his mace. "Only a fool would abandon the evilest of the evil and the master of darkness! Teach this fool his final punishment!" The Toad commanded, sending his minions to attack the former villain.

Luckily, for Dark Rayman, his enemies didn't know that he possesses all of Rayman's abilities, along with the power to cause instant death to any enemy he touches. The Lividstones screamed, as their raised their wooden boards with nails in them, and charged at the dark Ray-Person, but they were all killed instantly by a single flying punch, as the Toad saw the determination and hatred in Dark Rayman's yellow eyes.

The Toad however refused to concede defeat to the former villain, and called in another wave of Lividstones and some Psyclops to kill him before he could escape. Dark Rayman simply smirked, and transformed into a shadow-like form, and moved around at lightning speeds, as he struck down each of them without even breaking a sweat, as some of the Lividstones charged at him, and started to throw bombs, but Dark Rayman used the trees to his advantage, and when the bombs destroyed the trees, they would crush some of the nightmarish monsters as well.

 **"Ugh, you fools make me sick! Attacking someone when they're heartbroken is just rude!"** Dark Rayman yelled angrily, punching away more Lividstones, as they died instantly.

"Too bad, you whinny traitor! We cannot allow crybabies to love and insulting the great evil one is a big no-no!" The Toad responded, chuckling in a sadistic tone, as he swung his mace around. "And you're little trick won't get rid of me that easy!" He shouted, charging at the dark Ray-Person in full fury.

Dark Rayman had finished off what remained of the Psyclops, and could see the Toad charging at him, along with a couple of Lividstones as well. His limbless body became engulfed in a purple aura, and he fired a barrage of dark orbs at the enemies, defeating a couple of them, and injuring the Toad in the process. Even though he pretty much hated his former 'father', he was lucky that he did possess some of the former's magical powers. He growled, and leaped into the air, and delivers a swift kick to the Toad's face, knocking some teeth out.

 **"You should be thanking me, you disgusting insect! I just saved you a trip to the dentist!"** He remarked, blasting the Toad in the face with a dark orb, disfiguring him in the process. **"And I took care of the much needed plastic surgery for you!"**

"Hold him down and show him what happens when you mess with me!" The Toad bellowed in rage, grabbing his weapon, and charging back into battle.

Dark Rayman landed perfectly on the grass, but was tackled from behind by some Lividstones, and they begin viciously pounding on the defenseless Ray-Person, and though he couldn't really feel much from their attacks, due to them being on the weaker side, but he could still feel the pain of their blows. The Toad then made his way over to him, and started striking him with the mace, as Dark Rayman cringes in pain from the blows, as the Toad's blows hurt a lot more than the blows from the Lividstones.

The Toad and his Lividstones continued their brutal beating on the defenseless Ray-Person, and the Toad started throwing some punches at Dark Rayman, striking his snout several times, and pulling his dark purple hair along the way, which was just fighting like a girl would. Dark Rayman started to scream in agony, as the enemies continued beating him, and the Toad was getting ready to finish him off.

Before they could finish him off, Dark Rayman could see something in the trees above him, and eyes adjusted so he could make out the image, which was the heroes arriving right on cue, and saw Rayman and Murfy do a high-five, with Rayman shouting his signature 'Yeah!', catching the enemies attention.

 **"Looks like they'll finish what I started here, idiot scum."** Dark Rayman remarked, groaning in pain, as the Lividstones charged at Rayman and his friends. **"Hope you like getting your butt kicked."** He replied, chuckling a little bit, as he laid on the grassy ground slowly losing consciousness from his injuries.

Globox had a playful grin on his face, as he literally slapped away the enemies like they were nothing but flies, while Barbara just coldly slashed the Lividstones with her battle axe, and roared like a warrior, as the Grand Minimus and Murfy played the part of severing as the distraction for the Toad, as he moved away from Dark Rayman, and tried to attack the two heroes to no avail, as Rayman saw the chance to finish the fiend off.

"No one messes with my nemesis except for me!" Rayman shouted, doing a signature pose, as his teeth sparkled as he grinned. "Yeah, I'm ready to kick your ugly butt!" He shouted happily, charging at the angry Toad.

"Bring it on, fool! I'll wipe that smile off your face before you can your stupid catchphrase!" The Toad roared, attacking with his mace, but Rayman merely kicked the weapon away.

"You were saying?" Rayman asked playfully, before delivering a finishing punch to the Toad's face, and sent him flying, killing him. "YEAH!" He shouted triumphantly, earning a high-five from Murfy.

Rayman then made his way over to his injured enemy, and the Grand Minimus began to look at Dark Rayman's injures, and made sure no of them were life threating, before helping the dark Ray-Person up. Dark Rayman groaned a bit from the pain he was enduring from the beating, and saw Rayman give him his adorable grin, which he smiled at.

 **"R-Rayman, thank you..."** Dark Rayman managed to spat out, before passing out in his good counterpart's hoodie.

Rayman's eyes went wide when he heard his dark counterpart thanking him for saving him, but was also laying on him, which was causing the limbless hero to blush a little bit. He never thought he'd hear Dark Rayman even thank him, let alone show some kind of happiness to even see him, and his friends were also shocked to see this change in their enemies personality. Both Rayman and the Grand Minimus could both see that he had been crying before he was attack, and they could tell something was bothering him.

"He looks like he was really depressed before the beating." The Grand Minimus responded, using a cloth to clean some of Dark Rayman's wounds. "And he was really hurting inside."

"Come on, let's take him back home and get him fixed up." Rayman suddenly announced, as his friends all gasped in shock, while he held his dark counterpart in his arms protectively.

The Grand Minimus and the others were a little hesitant of bringing an enemy home, but Rayman said he couldn't just leave his dark counterpart alone in his broken and injured state, regardless of him being a villain. They soon gave up trying to convince him that bringing Dark Rayman home was a bad idea, though Barbara stated she'd clean his clock if he tried anything.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine at our home, my evil friend." Rayman said to his sleeping counterpart, to which Dark Rayman smiled in his sleep.

It didn't take long for the group to each their home in the trees above, and the Grand Minimus took Dark Rayman into a newly built treehouse they made for when it rained, and placed Dark Rayman onto a bed, and grabbed some bandages and medical ointment, and began cleaning the injured Ray-Person's wounds, as Dark Rayman hissed from the stinging pain, but it soon faded away as well. He then used the bandages to bandage up the wounds, and placed the final bandage on his snout, as Dark Rayman started to come around, and opened his eyes up to see the Grand Minimus above him.

 **"Where am I?"** Dark Rayman muttered, as he looked around at his new surroundings.

"Why, you're in our treehouse, Dark Rayman." The Grand Minimus responded, helping him sit up. "We saved you from being killed by that Toad and his nightmarish monsters. Now I have a question for you, why did it look like you were depressed and crying before we found you?" He questioned.

 **"I'd like to tell everyone, especially Rayman. It would be easier on me."** Dark Rayman replied, as the Grand Minimus patted him on the hoodie in an attempt to comfort him.

About a minute later, Rayman and the group entered the treehouse, and Dark Rayman flashed a smile to his good counterpart, and looked at them in an unusual non-threating manner, as he somehow felt happier being around them. Rayman then walked over to his dark counterpart, and sat beside him, as he was trying not to make things awkward, even though it was already awkward for them both.

"So, why are you depressed, Dark Rayman?" Rayman questioned, wanting to know what was upsetting his dark counterpart so much, placing his gloved hand on Dark Rayman's. "Please tell us. I want to know what's wrong." He pleaded to him.

 **"It's because I'm broken and alone, Rayman."** Dark Rayman replied, lowering his head in sadness, as tears welled up in his eyes. **"My so-called 'father' Mr. Dark created me to be an evil version of you, and in a way, he's also my 'father'. However, he never viewed me as a son to him and only saw me as nothing but a pawn in his sick game to get what he wants. While I was created to be evil, I never really wanted to be evil, I just wanted to be loved by Mr. Dark, but he didn't want love, he only wanted a weapon and minion. I never hated you, Rayman. I was only following the orders he gave me and I held no anger or hatred to you because I had no reason to hold any negative emotions towards you. I've never really cared about being a villain, and just wanted to find my 'father', but I never did after you defeated him. He just left me behind like I was garbage and allowed the Magician to have me as his minion."** He growled, gritting his teeth in anger when he thought about the Magician, before continuing. **"My whole existence is just to be some evil minion to villains, and I grew to hate the Magician with a burning passion because he was just a silly pretender of Mr. Dark and wanted to dethrone him as the ultimate villain. I didn't even assist the Magician in his latest evil scheme. Heck, I was even cheering for you to defeat his phony butt!"**

"Oh, Dark Rayman, I'm sorry to hear that." Rayman replied, frowning a bit, as he pulled his counterpart closer. "I really didn't know you went though all of that."

 **"Yeah, it gets worse too. I really have grown to hate being a villain for years, but I still followed the path of evil because it was all I ever knew. My so-called 'father' and the Magician only viewed me as the minion in their armies. After the Magician's defeat, I was happy that I was finally free of him forever, but I was empty inside because I had lost everything and the abandonment and despair I felt just grew more intense, till I finally broke down in the forest below. All of my sadness and anger was let out tonight because of what I had endured, and I just hate my 'father' for only creating me as a minion and not as a son. I don't want to be evil anymore!"** Dark Rayman shouted, bursting into tears on Rayman's hoodie, as Rayman held him close. **"I want a change for the better! A chance to do something else and move on!"**

"If you want a change, then come onto the side of good!" Rayman suddenly shouted, embracing his former enemy in an incredibly tight hug. "You can join us and become part of the team!" He shouted, as the group all gasped at what he said.

Dark Rayman gasped at the sudden affection and how tight the hug actually was. A lot was going through the dark Ray-Person's mind at what his counterpart just mentioned. He had thought about turning to the side of good for a while, and he had to admit that it actually felt really good being hugged by his good counterpart. He looked up at Rayman, and his yellow eyes met with his counterpart's white one, and Dark Rayman flashed him a loving smile.

 **"I'd love to, Rayman."** Dark Rayman replied, hugging his new best friend back just as tight. **"Thank you, Rayman. Thank you so much."** He shouted completely overjoyed, as he renounces his evil ways forever.

"It's what I do, Dark Rayman." Rayman said, tightening the hug on his dark counterpart, and ruffling his purple hair. "Welcome to the club. And we're your new family now."

Dark Rayman felt all of his sadness and despair quickly fading away from his body, and felt an immense level of utter happiness overtake him, as the cold feeling he usually felt in his body suddenly changed into a warm and fuzzy one, which he really liked. He knew he'd have to earn the other's trust in time, but he was happy that a new chapter in his life had began, and that now he had a new family and a new best friend as well in his counterpart. He'd now be able to move on from his dark past, and look towards a bright future ahead of him.

Meanwhile, in a dark part of the world, Mr. Dark was seen watching the group from an orb in his lair, and smiled a little bit under his cloak and hat, feeling happy that Dark Rayman didn't follow down the same path as he did. He placed his gloved hand on the orb, and showed some tears at the heartfelt sight. "Thank you, Rayman. I know you'll take good care of my son and make him happy. You gave him a new purpose as a hero." He replied, wiping away the tears from his eyes, and he went off to start working on his next evil plan.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Oh, wow, that was my first Rayman fanfiction and I completed it! Dark Rayman is kinda just misunderstood, and I think a little bit of love would be something he needs for what he's endured, don't you? The bold wording represents Dark Rayman's dialogue in the story. Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed my new story, and please do leave a review to let me know what you think of the story, and I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye! :)**


End file.
